Rapsodi
by faihyuu
Summary: Sticky notes yang berisi kata-kata puitis itu Naruto temukan di loker uwabakinya.


Hari ini, bisa dibilang seorang Naruto sedang rajin-rajinnya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan dia sudah sampai di sekolah menengah atasnya dengan perasaan bangga lagi berbunga-bunga. Sebuah ruangan penuh loker ia tuju dengan bantuan langkah dari kakinya.

Sesampainya di sana. Dia langsung saja berniat untuk membuka lokernya, mengganti pantofel dengan _uwabaki_ khusus sekolahnya. Namun, niatannya harus terhenti sejenak ketika biru langit yang ia miliki menangkap sebuah benda. Tertempel sebuah _sticky notes_ warna jingga, tepat pada pintu loker _uwabaki_ miliknya.

[ _Kau arunika, dan aku swastamita._ _Kuharap afeksi bersama kita._ ]

Tertulis begitu, dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Bibir Naruto mengurva, "Selamat pagi, si Gadis Sastra..."

* * *

**Rapsodi** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot Studio

**_Rated_** **T** _plus_

**_Warning(s)_** : _Gakuen!AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s)_, diksi gila, _plot hole, absurd_ dan lain-lainnya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

Dan juga sebagai bentuk apresiasi saya terhadap singel orisinal pertama JKT48 yang berjudul Rapsodi.

.

**Rapsodi** kegembiraan (sanjungan) yang berlebihan (dalam puisi, pembicaraan, dan sebagainya); 2. Lagu yang merupakan jalinan lagu-lagu (musik) yang telah ada. [KBBI]

.

Kuharap kalian membaca juga _author notes_nya sampai habis.

* * *

"Kau 'kan punya banyak pengalaman, Sasuke. Banyak anak perempuan yang suka padamu, tahu. Bahkan Sakura juga."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus mendengar lontaran kata dari Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha memberikan senyum penuh ejekan yang mengundang emosi, "Memangnya kau yakin, dia menulisnya untukmu?"

Mengerucutkan bibir adalah pilihan si pemuda Uzumaki. "Kenapa kau selalu saja menjatuhkan semua harapanku?" Kepala pirangnya ditumpu dengan tangan di atas meja kantin. Dirinya sengaja mau menunggui pemuda yang dianggapnya rival juga sahabatnya itu untuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya, tepatnya untuk membahas puisi-puisi misterius yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Namun jawaban dari Sasuke sedari tadi tak memberikannya saran atau solusi sama sekali.

Sasuke dengan gaya ala bangsawannya mengelap bibirnya dengan kertas tisu. Dan itu mengundang banyak decakan kagum dari para gadis-gadis di kantin yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka—tepatnya Sasuke, sih. Dan itu semua semakin membuat Naruto makin mendidih saja rasanya.

_Dasar bebek tomat brengsek!_

Naruto meyakini bahwa tindakan bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya ini untuk hanya sekadar tebar pesona saja. Seperti biasa, seorang Uchiha.

"Aku hanya heran, kau bisa-bisanya yakin sekali dia perempuan yang benar-benar tertarik denganmu, _Dobe_. Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa loker _uwabaki_mu bersebelahan denganku?"

Naruto sontak memandang Sasuke jengah, "Oh, kau bilang aku terlalu percaya diri begitu? Kau mengira dia salah menempelkan _sticky notes_nya yang bahkan sudah yang ketiga kalinya di tempatku? Dan apakah dia buta karena tidak bisa membaca margaku yang tertera dengan baik di loker? Maaf-maaf saja, ya. Yang populer bukan hanya kau, _Teme_."

Ya, kalau mau sombong sedikit, Naruto juga bisa. Dia merupakan aktor utama drama sekolah—suatu kebanggan karena dirinya mampu mengalahkan posisi manusia bebek di dekatnya ini, dia juga merupakan atlet unggulan dalam bidang rugbi. Belum lagi wajah kaukasia yang didapatkannya dari sang ayah. Membuat Naruto terkadang dibicarakan banyak gadis. Walau tak sebanyak dan sesering Sasuke yang memang dipandang sebagai ketampanan khas Asia dan nyatanya pemuda Uchiha itu kini telah membintangi sebuah drama pagi sebagai pemeran sampingan yang selalu dipuji.

"_Urusai, Dobe_. Kalau kau penasaran kenapa kau tidak coba membalasnya? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkannya?"

Maka dengan atas saran Sasuke—yang nyatanya hanya sebuah luapan kesal sang pemuda gagak kepada si _blonde_ sesaat—Naruto meyakinkan dirinya untuk membalas tiga _sticky notes _yang terkirim untuknya

[ _Terima kasih, dersik._

_Kau membuat halai-balai hidupku ini._

_Namun, kau juga membuatku punya idrak._

_Jadi, aku harus apa?_ ]

Begitu yang tertulis di _sticky notes_ pertama. Warna kertasnya jingga. Ditulis dengan cantik menggunakan pulpen. Tulisannya sangat rapi dan tercium bau harum lavendel dari sana. Meyakinkan Naruto bahwa pengirimnya adalah perempuan.

Mungkin bukan yang pertama kali ia dikirimi surat cinta dengan kata-kata puitis. Naruto sering mendapatkannya ketika SMP dan biasanya saat valentine—dengan diiringi cokelat. Namun kali ini pemuda merasakan sebuah perbedaan. Biasanya para gadis akan membuat surat dengan perkataan yang menunjukkan rasa suka mereka, tetapi ini tidak. Bahkan biasanya pula para gadis akan mengutip puisi romantis yang tersebar banyak di internet dengan kata-kata yang mendayu-dayu—terkadang membuat Naruto agak bergidik geli. Namun si Gadis Sastra ini tidak begitu. Daripada dipandang sebagai gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto lebih meyakini bahwa gadis ini tengah mengucapkan rasa terima kasih.

Sejujurnya pula, Naruto sempat memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke. Bahwasanya _sticky notes_ dengan kata-kata puitis itu ditujukan pada sang pemuda Uchiha. Namun, pesan kedua-lah yang meyakinkannya dengan pasti. Bahwa tulisan-tulisan yang saat itu ditulis dalam sebuah _sticky notes_ warna gandaria ditujukan untuknya.

[ _Nayanika yang seperti biru langit itu cantik,_

_Dapat menenangkan badai diriku, kesedihanku._

_Warnanya ceria bagai langit musim panas._

_Bolehkah kulihat klandestin?_

_Terima kasih_ ]

Yang memiliki warna mata biru itu kebetulan hanya dirinya. Dan Naruto sepenuh hati meyakini puisi-puisi singkat itu dituju padanya.

.

[ _Ketika mereka menunggu pelangi, tetapi aku berbeda._

_Aku lebih suka menunggu petrikor datang menguar tanpa terganggu._

_Kau tahu? Petrikor itu adalah kamu,_

_Dan aku adalah penikmat setianya._ ]

.

Hujan deras yang suaranya terdengar sampai di dalam kamar miliknya menjadi salah satu inspirasi.

Dengan berbekal nekat dan darah seni sastra yang mengalir dari sang ayah. Naruto mencoba menulis sebuah kata indah nan puitis. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto seringkali menggunakan istilah barat yang dimiringkan kata-katanya dalam menulis.

Tulisan Naruto memang tidak terlalu rapi dan terkesan seperti cakar ayam—karena nyatanya sang pemuda memang lebih suka menulis apa pun menggunakan alat elektronik, tetapi senyum bangga tetap mengurva di bibir ketika matanya menatap dua _sticky notes_ kuning yang siap ditempel di lokernya nanti pagi. Sebagai jawaban tiga _sticky notes _kemarin, dan berharap besok ada yang baru. Sama seperti keinginannya yang terselip dalam puisi tersebut.

* * *

[ _Semalam aku bermimpi candramawa._

_Namun, kuharap malam ini bisa jadi lebih pancarona._

_Semoga harimu dan hariku menyenangkan._ ]

"Ada lagi, _ttebayo_!" Naruto mengurvakan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. "Lihat, ada lagi, _Teme_! Dan dia benar-benar menulisnya untukku!"

Di hari Selasa pagi, Naruto memilih berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke yang memang anak rajin. Dan ketika biru langitnya menatap sebuah _sticky notes _gandaria di loker _uwabaki_nya. Barulah Sasuke percaya.

"Selamat kalau begitu," Dengan nada acuh Sasuke malah membuka loker _uwabaki_nya.

Tepat ketika loker _uwabaki_nya terbuka, bisa dilihat adanya banyak surat beramplop berbagai warna dan penuh wangi manis, jatuh.

"Kelihatannya aku harus membersihkan lokerku lagi," ujar Sasuke santai dan mengeluarkan _uwabaki_nya. Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan si pemuda pirang.

"Dasar sombong," Naruto mendelik tak suka, kemudian tangan sawo matang beserta jemarinya berusaha mencopot _sticky notes_ yang tertempel dengan berhati-hati. "Kalau aku sih, setidaknya bakal menghargai."

Kini, Sasuke-lah yang mendengkus. "Baru satu saja sudah mau menceramahi?"

Rengutan di bibir Naruto muncul, "_Teme_, kau benar-benar _teme! _Lagi pula, sok tahu sekali bilang hanya ada satu. Gini-gini _secret admirer_ku banyak juga, lho!"

"Hn,"

_Ck_! Naruto bertambah kesal saja ketika Sasuke mengganti _uwabaki_nya lebih cepat darinya dan memungut amplop-amplop—yang pemuda Uzumaki itu bertaruh bahwa isinya ialah surat pernyataan cinta, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya membuang surat-surat itu ke tempat sampah di ujung ruang loker.

"Kau benar-benar kejam."

"Bukan kejam, tetapi agar mereka mengerti aku kadang juga risih, _Dobe_." Sasuke dengan santainya pergi dari sana.

"_Haah_~" Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dipandanginya _sticky notes_ yang baru saja ia lepas, "Kelihatannya aku akan membalasnya nanti sore saja, dia benar-benar datang terlalu pagi. Atau jangan-jangan dia menempelkan ini tiap sore? Mau bagaimanapun juga, pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

.

Sebuah tragedi kemudian terjadi pada Naruto. Menunggu secara diam-diam dan bahkan bersembunyi di dekat besarnya loker-loker _uwabaki_ sudah dilakukannya sejak pulang sekolah. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk sekadar bermain sembari mengerjakan tugas rumah di rumah Kiba—yang merupakan anak orang kaya, di rumahnya pun fasilitas lengkap dengan _game_ dan _gundam_ yang semuanya tampak menggiurkan. Ini sudah hampir malam, tetapi tidak satupun ada orang yang datang menuju lokernya. Mungkin ada beberapa anak gadis. Namun, mereka selalu menuju ke loker sebelahnya, loker Sasuke, untuk sekadar meninggalkan sesuatu di loker sobat gagaknya. Dan tanpa menyisakan apa pun untuk loker sebelahnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ternyata si Gadis Sastra kelihatannya selalu menempelkan _sticky notes_nya pagi-pagi sekali. Sampai membuatnya terheran-heran, jam berapakah ia datang ke sekolah?

Di dalam pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk, Naruto mendekati lokernya. Berniat untuk menempelkan _sticky notes_ yang dituliskannya sesuatu kemarin malam. Lalu, beranjak untuk pulang. Naruto yakin dia bahkan sudah tertinggal bus terakhir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, sementara jadwal bus di halte dekat sekolahnya sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu.

Lagi pula siapa juga yang akan datang ke sekolah jam segini? Apalagi seroang anak perempuan, rasanya tidak mung—

—**_Gedebuk!_**

—kin.

Sontak Naruto yang baru saja menempelkan _sticky notes_ di lokernya itu terkejut setengah mati.

Sekolah dan rumor _paranormal experience _memang tidak dapat terpisahkan, iya 'kan?

Dan sejujurnya Naruto lebih berani menghadapi manusia dari pada makhluk astral. Sabuk hitamnya dan ketangkasannya dalam rugbi lebih bisa membantunya menghadapi manusia, dan tentu saja kalau manusianya tidak bersenjata.

_Kami-sama_, Naruto bergetar. Pemuda itu ragu-ragu untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara jatuh yang nampaknya dekat dengannya itu.

"A-aduh..."

Suara rintihan kecil itu, mau tidak mau membuat Naruto penasaran. Rasa untuk menoleh ke kanan—di mana sumber suara itu berasal—lebih besar dari ketakutannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

_Astaga_! Naruto kenal pada gadis bermahkota nila panjang yang tubuhnya masih berbalut seragam ini.

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis pendiam yang sekalinya berbicara malah tergagap-gagap. Teman sekelasnya yang jujur saja, Naruto sampai sekarang menganggapnya agak aneh.

Dan sekarang gadis itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai dan kini berusaha untuk bangkit dengan sedikit rintihan.

Naruto segera mendekat dan membantu gadis itu. Ketika tangannya menyentuh, dan itu sangat nyata. Kelegaan hinggap dalam batin Naruto, bukan hantu. Tentu saja, se-_gloomy_ apa pun hawa keberadaan Hinata setiap harinya, tak membuat wajah aslinya yang manis dengan rona merah di pipinya yang agak bulat itu tersembunyi selamanya. Buktinya, saat ini Naruto dengan jelas menangkap semuanya. Bahkan harum khas Hinata yang seperti bunga lavendel juga.

Wajah gadis itu benar-benar memerah. Menggemaskan. Dan Naruto berpikir itu nampak seperti permen apel.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto membantu gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri. Dan kebetulan atas bantuan itu pula Hinata mampu untuk berdiri-diri dengan tertatih.

Gadis itu menunduk saat menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi khas orang panik Naruto tadi, "A-aku tidak a-apa-apa,"

"Tidak," Namun, setidak pekanya Naruto pada suasana. Dia memiliki mata biru yang setajam elang. Apalagi ditambah dengan lampu ruangan loker yang sudah terganti lampu malam yang jauh lebih terang.

"Lututmu lecet," Dan benar saja, ada luka lecet di lutut kiri sang gadis. Untung saja bukan luka yang terlalu parah, dan bersyukur juga bahwa seragam sekolah ini mewajibkan seluruh muridnya untuk mengenakan blazer yang sedikit mampu menjaga sikunya agar tidak terlalu bergesakan keras dengan lantai.

"T-tidak apa-apa, ini tidak terlalu s-sakit." Dengan bersusah payah, Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto memincingkan mata, "Yang benar? Kau tidak usah sungkan begitu, Hinata! Aku akan membantumu, kok! Kita 'kan teman."

Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan menggeleng, "T-tidak usah, Naruto-_kun_. A-aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Serius?" Naruto berusaha memandangi wajah Hinata yang masih setia menunduk. Namun, dari sela-sela poni tebalnya pemuda itu dapat melihat rona-rona merah masih berkumpul dan makin pekat. Tampak seperti orang demam tinggi saja. Dan omong-omong, Naruto baru menyadari betapa mungilnya gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau demam, Hinata?" Sungguh sebuah refleks saja, Naruto dengan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi gadis yang masih setia menunduk ini.

_Suhunya normal saja, tetapi mengapa wajahnya malah makin memerah?_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"_A-ano_," Hinata yang menjauh membuat Naruto kembali ke realita.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Ada yang sakit lagi?"

"T-tidak, h-hanya saja t-terima kasih sudah membantuku b-berdiri tadi," Hinata sedikit membungkuk.

"Dan aku harus pulang s-sekarang, _N-naruto-kun_." Gadis itu mulai mendekati salah satu pintu loker yang masih satu barisan dengan lokernya.

_Oh_, Naruto baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Aku juga akan pulang. Omong-omong, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Tentu menjadi pertanyaan besar bukan? Seorang gadis masih berani berkeliaran di sekolah hampir malam begini.

Dan serius, wajah panik Hinata-lah yang pemuda itu dapatkan. "_A-ano—_"

Naruto masih setia menunggu lontaran kata yang akan Hinata ucapkan sembari mengganti _uwabaki_nya menjadi pantofel. Dan sedikit menutupi keberadaan _sticky notes _yang tadi telah ia tempel.

"—Hanya ada yang t-tertinggal..." Gadis itu baru membalas setelah Naruto selesai mengenakan kembali pantofelnya. Dan si gadis sendiri masih menggenggam erat-erat pantofelnya dari loker.

"Begitu," Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Omong-omong, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Rumah kita 'kan juga searah, dan tidak baik, 'kan? anak perempuan pulang malam-malam sendiri."

Hinata dengan cepat mengganti _uwabaki_nya menjadi pantofel. Dan jujur saja, gerakannya terlihat anggun. "_A-ah_, tidak u-usah, Naruto-_kun_." katanya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Rumah kita memang satu arah, dan kenapa tidak sekalian kita pulang sama-sama saja? Lagi pula, bus terakhir sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Kita harus naik kereta. Sekarang sedang dalam jam sibuknya kereta, omong-omong." Naruto menunggui Hinata dengan menyenderkan diri di loker. Masih dalam rangka menutupi _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di sana. Karena entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba merasa agak malu saja.

Merasa agak ditekan, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "B-baiklah," jawab sang gadis pelan. Jawabannya itu membuahkan senyuman riang di bibir Naruto.

"S-sekali lagi, terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan perkara alas kaki kemudian mendekat dan membungkuk lagi pada Naruto. Dan—

—**_puk!_**

Saat gadis itu membungkuk, sesuatu jatuh dari kantong roknya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu dengan refleks mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu.

Sebuah _sticky notes_ yang masih tertempel atasnya satu sama lain. Namun, mata biru Naruto telah menangkap adanya tulisan rapi di salah satu kertasnya.

—**_Grep!_**

Hinata dengan agak kasar merebut _sticky notes_ itu agar kembali dalam kuasanya. "M-maaf,"

Naruto tertegun. _Astaga—_

Dipandanginya Hinata lamat-lamat. Gadis itu kini tengah menunduk dengan wajah yang kembali menjadi merah pekat lagi.

Otak Naruto yang biasanya agak memerlukan waktu lama kini bekerja bagai _flash_. "Eh?"

_Apa—_

"Hinata?" Naruto bertekad untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, sebuah dugaan yang hadir tiba-tiba.

Dan dibalas dengan pelan dan penuh getar, "A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa k-kita tidak langsung pulang?"

Harum khas Hinata yang berbau lavendel, Hinata yang masih ada di sekolah pukul segini, dan _sticky notes _yang sempat ia lihat ada tulisan rapih di atasnya—

Dan wajah panik si gadis.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak curiga? Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tidak menduga-duga?

Baru saja ia melihat Hinata akan membuka bibir sedikit, dengan cepat Naruto menyela tak sabar.

"Apakah kamu orang yang menempelkan _sticky notes_ dengan kata-kata puitis di lokerku?"

Langsung ke inti. Biasanya, Naruto paling jago yang namanya berbasa-basi. Namun, apa mau dikata, pemuda itu sudah penasaran setengah mati.

Dan—_gotcha!_

Bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka bergetar, wajahnya lagi-lagi makin memerah, dan dia langsung menunduk begitu saja.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Dengan suara lirih ia bertanya. Mata perak bercampur lavendel itu bergerak dengan gelisah.

Naruto menangkap semua gerak-gerik gadis itu. Dan membuat satu kesimpulan; gadis itu tidak pandai berbohong.

_Ah_, pemuda itu baru teringat pula dengan tugas-tugas bahasa mereka. Si gadis Hyuuga itu selalu mendapat nilai terbaik. Belum lagi salah satu puisi pendeknya yang agak kontroversi dihadiahi pujian seluruh guru.

Puisi Hinata saat itu memang bukan puisi erotis. Hanya saja penggunakan kata yang terlalu vulgar terbalut dengan rapi nan cantik. Padahal itu menceritakan tentang mimpi. Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi puisi itu juga sukses merebut perhatian karena terpajang di majalah dinding sekolah. Kala itu, Naruto benar-benar mengagumi keindahan bahasa yang digunakan sang gadis dalam puisinya, tak juga mengherankan jika puisi itu diberi nilai tertinggi guru bahasa dan bahkan memenangkan lomba puisi antar sekolah. Menjadikan nama sang gadis terkenal, tetapi sayang sekali—rupa dari Hinata banyak yang tidak mengenali. Agak miris memang.

.

[ **_Mimpi orang Hina_**

_Ingatkah kau? Saat kau dan aku mengayut tiap malam dan ditemani taburan bintang di atas sana, Mimpiku?_

_Aku merasakanmu. Kau juga merasakanku. Kau itu manis di hidupku yang pahit._

_Desahku rapsodi, anganku berteriak bahagia._

_Kukira, kita akan selalu bersama. Selalu bercinta dalam euforia kita._

_Namun, kenapa kamu malah pergi? Meninggalkan diriku yang kelelahan di sini._

_Aku selalu menantimu, tapi kamu tak pernah lagi kembali._

_Apakah aku terlalu hina? Sampai-sampai kau tak lagi ingin mengenalku._

_Maaf,_

_Maaf, cintaku, sayangku._

_Aku sudah jadi manusia gagal._

—**_Hyuuga Hinata_** ]

.

Tarikan di ujung bibir itu mengurva lagi, "Aku suka, tulisan-tulisanmu di sana. Kuharap kita bisa saling membahas tentang sastra. Karena begini-begini aku sedikit suka sastra juga!" Naruto tidak berbohong. Mungkin dia tampak seperti pemuda urakan tak berbudaya. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan darah kental ayahnya yang seorang pecinta sastra, seorang kritikus buku. Di rumahnya, banyak sekali buku-buku koleksi ayahnya yang terkadang ia baca. Nilai bahasanya pun tidak terlalu buruk, oke, sejujurnya nilai bahasa adalah nilainya yang tertinggi selain nilai olahraga. Naruto juga menjadi langganan aktor utama kontes drama musikal sejak dirinya SD dan seringkali memenangkan lomba cerpen anonim daring, bahkan karya-karyanya juga sudah menghiasi laman cerpen majalah anak dan remaja sebagai pemilik nama pena _Fox_. Pemuda itu juga dapat memahami dan mendalami puisi Hinata dalam sekali baca, ketika kawan-kawannya perlu beberapa waktu untuk sekadar mengetahui arti bahasa puitis yang Hinata gunakan.

Hinata masih bergeming di tempat.

"Pasti tadi itu yang kelima ya? Aku menunggunya, kalau Hinata mau berikan langsung padaku juga tidak apa-apa, dan boleh aku membalas semua _sticky notes_ itu?" Naruto berjalan mendekati loker miliknya lagi dan menarik pelan dua _sticky notes _yang tertera. "Maaf kalau tulisanku jelek dan aneh, aku memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam menuliskan kata-kata puitis, aku lebih sering menulis cerpen anak atau remaja berbahasa agak gaul."

* * *

Sungguh. Perkataan orang-orang tentang; "Jodoh diatur Tuhan" itu bukanlah kebohongan.

Siapa sangka gadis yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya, bahkan dulu sempat dicap sebagai gadis suram yang agak aneh akan menjadi pasangannya dalam melantunkan janji suci seumur hidup di hadapan Tuhan?

Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat sedikit memori masa lalunya. _Notes book_ yang kini digenggamnya menajdi alasan utama mengapa dirinya jadi balik bernostalgia di masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Naruto-_kun_? Sedang apa?"

Sontak saja Naruto menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Aduh, _Sayang_—" Naruto berdiri, membantu sang wanita untuk duduk di sisinya. Perut menggelembung itu benar-benar membuat pria pirang itu ketar-ketir. "—kan sudah kubilang untuk istirahat. Nakal sekali, _ttebayo_!"

Raut agak bersalah menguar dari wajah seputih porselen dengan pipi agak tembam dan juga rona merah muda alami di sana. "M-maaf,"

Naruto menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa, jangan sedih begitu. Nanti mereka pikir aku menyakiti Mama mereka lagi," Tangan _tan_ sang pria mengelus perut besar wanitanya. Kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menciumi perut yang berisi dua nyawa manusia itu.

"H-habisnya..." Sang wanita berambut nila panjang yang diikat rendah memainkan jemarinya di depan dada. "N-naruto-_kun_ lama sekali membersihkan gudangnya, jadi kupikir aku harus membantu juga."

Naruto yang gemas melihat tingkah Hinata–istrinya dengan iseng mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir yang terlihat menggoda itu. Dan dihadiahi rengutan dari wanitanya.

Pria itu tertawa sebentar. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah selesai dari tadi kok. Hanya saja tertahan gara-gara menemukan sebuah harta."

"Harta?"

Naruto memberikan senyum lebar, dan memberikan sebuah _notes book_ yang berisikan tempelan _sticky notes_ sempat membuatnya melayang ke masa lalu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arunika: pemandangan saat matahari terbit.

Swastamita: pemandangan indah matahari tenggelam.

Dersik: desir angin.

Halai-balai: kusut, tidak karuan, terlantar.

Idrak: dalam keadaan merasakan, mencapai, mengetahui, menginsafi (sesuatu) yang diperoleh melalui pancaindra, akal, dan batin.

Nayanika: mata yang indah dan memancarkan daya tarik.

Klandestin: secara diam-diam, secara rahasia.

Petrikor: aroma harum tanah kering saat terkena hujan.

Candramawa: hitam bercampur putih.

Pancarona: beragam warna, pancawarna.

Mengayut: bersanggama.

Nila: warna indigo.

Gandaria: warna lavendel.

.

_a/n_ : Ya jadi penggalan kata-kata puitis di atas sengaja kugunakan kata-kata sansekerta ataupun serapan dari bahasa asing. Kata-kata itu ada yang sudah masuk dalam KBBI, ada juga yang belum. Dan yaa... Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kata-kata tersebut 'kan?

Tahu kok ini gaje banget. :'( mungkin kalian yang suka JKT48 dan tahu lagu rapsodi yang sengaja kujadikan judul fanfik ini bakal bertanya-tanya ; kok beda dari lagu atau mv?

Jadi aku memang sengaja buat pemahamanku sendiri tentang rapsodi. Dan rapsodi yang kutangkap dari definisinya ialah 'sanjungan' yang berlebihan. Yang di mana Hinata selalu mengirim sticky notes dengan kata-kata yang selalu memuji Naruto. :')


End file.
